


Welcome To The Party Kurt

by HarperC23



Category: Glee, Pretty Little Liars
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:04:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6219367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarperC23/pseuds/HarperC23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt Hastings is Spencer's twin brother and fifth member of Alison's group of friends. After Alison disappeared Kurt left Rosewood to study in London. Now a year and a half later he's back with a broken heart and a target on his back from A. Also he's not just reconnecting with family and friends but his new brother and his former boyfriend Noel Kahn whom he still cares about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coming Home With Secrets

** AN: Hey guys here it finally is my Glee/Pretty Little Liars Fic! I am hoping it's a success. Basically I am finally starting this fic because I have been marathoning PLL on Netflix and am ready to start. Please remember to leave your reviews and let me know what you think! **

** FIC SUMMARY: Kurt Hastings is Spencer's twin brother who after being away for a year and a half has moved back to Rosewood hoping to heal a broken heart, he finds interest in Noel Kahn. While Kurt moves forward reconnecting his friendships with Aria, Emily and Hanna, dealing with a new love interest and reconnecting with his family he also begins to find himself the newest target of the mysterious A. Kurt vows to help his sister and their friends take down the person who has been hurting them since he's been gone while trying not to become A's newest victim. **

** TIMELINE:  ** This place takes during the events of the episode Unbridled which was the second to last episode of season 4. Therefore Jessica and Shana are still alive but not for long.

** CONNECTIONS WITH GLEE:  ** The only connection with Glee is that Kurt had been dating Hunter Clarington for three years and has come home heartbroken after learning that he had been cheating on Kurt. There will be appearances from any Glee characters other than Hunter later on in the story, I almost made the ex Sebastian but in my fics Sebastian is always a nice guy and most of my fics are Kurtbastian.

** WELCOME TO THE PARTY KURT (CH.1: COMING HOME WITH SECRETS) **

"Is he here yet?" Spencer asked her sister excitedly as she kept looking out the window for their parents car. While normally their parents coming home wouldn't be that big of a deal today it was huge for both Spencer and Melissa. This was the day that their brother came home after being away in London for a year and half and both of them plus their parents where very excited to see Kurt.

"I just talked to them, they're about five minutes away, Spencer stop looking out the window!" Melissa scolded while pulling her little sister away while receiving a cold glare from the younger Hastings.

"I'm excited to see him too Spencer, however with Jessica DiLaurentis constantly looking over here with that silent accusation for whoever is lucky enough to look out the window it's best not to do it." Melissa replied

"Don't remind me, the girls and I have to do that bridal fashion show for her tomorrow night."

"Why the fuck are you doing that?" Melissa demanded catching Spencer off guard

"She's Alison's mom Melissa, creepy or not she's in pain and she asked Emily and Emily said yes, and whether you like it or not I still plan on having a relationship with Jason and Kurt has shown interest in doing the same."

Before Melissa could respond the front door opened revealing an ecstatic Peter and Veronica Hastings with Kurt in between them a wide smile displayed on his face.

"KURT!" Spencer screeched before launching herself at her twin who quickly pulled her into a tight hug

"Hey stranger, god I've missed you." Kurt whispered before letting her go and turning to Melissa to bring his older sister into another tight hug, Melissa now had tears of joy running down her face. This would shock all of Spencer's friends seeing as she wasn't that close with Melissa but she knew that while they clashed Melissa and Kurt had just as deep a bond as she and Kurt. Melissa was actually the first person Kurt came out to with Spencer being a close second only seconds later. Both Spencer and Melissa promised to protect Kurt and support him when he told their parents an act the twelve year old boy was scared to death to do. It was a few days later that Melissa and Spencer had convinced him that he needed to do this for him so he announced that he was gay that night at dinner. To his surprise and joy both his parents claimed to of already known and were perfectly fine with it, they weren't Pam Fields after all. Kurt remembered after he had come out that going over to Emily's with Spencer and the girls house was very uncomfortable. Pam wasn't rude but you could just feel the judgment coming off her in strides, therefore Alison announced that they wouldn't be going there anymore.

That was one of the rare times that Spencer actually saw the good in Alison DiLaurentis, the blonde had spent the whole day with Kurt making sure no one said anything to him at school and just being there. Kurt was actually the fifth member of their group, he was there the night that they had "blinded" Jenna. He was there the morning after Alison went missing and it hit him hard. It was only a few weeks later that he announced that he wanted to move to London to stay with their grandmother and it was there that he met his boyfriend of the past eighteen months Hunter Clarington. Though Kurt had not been there for all of A's disgusting actions Spencer told him about it through the Skype. He instantly offered to move back home but Spencer saw how happy he was and was scared that if he came home he would be A's newest target. It was still a huge fear of hers, it was possible that A would reach out to Kurt now that he was home. He was their fifth member, he knew just as much about Alison's actions as the rest of them. She had shared this fear with the girls and while they were all thrilled he was coming home the promised to protect him if A planned to bring him into her game.

"Spencer where are you right now?" Kurt's voice pulled her from her thoughts and it was then that she noticed all eyes were on her

"Oh sorry just spacing off!"

"Well please stay with us, we want to make tonight extra special now that we have all our children back in their home." Peter announced before turning to his son and bringing him into what Spencer guessed was the twentieth hug he had received since he walked off the plane from both their parents combined.

"Alright well if you guys don't mind I am going to put this stuff in my room." Kurt began walking to the stairs with Spencer close behind however a question from their mother stopped him cold in his tracks and changed his demeanor instantly.

"Will you be calling Hunter now that your home?" Veronica asked as she looked through the mail

Luckily the only one who saw the pain in Kurt's eyes was Spencer before he quickly covered it with a small smile.

"Not right now, he's probably asleep, I'll be done in a little bit."

With that Spencer followed her brother into his room and quickly closed the door

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing Spencer, I'm home everything is great." Kurt answered with a half assed smile

"Don't get me wrong I am so happy your home! The girls and I and our family all are in fact I believe Aria, Emily and Hanna are already on their way over."

"Great! I've missed you guys so much." Kurt responded while looking away from his sister

"We've missed you too but Kurt something is wrong please tell me, I told you about A, we don't keep secrets remember?"

Kurt turned and found that his sister wasn't prying for any reason other than genuine concern and that's when he broke down.

"Hunter and I broke up." He choked out as Spencer hugged him tight

"What? Why? You guys seemed so in love"

"That's what I thought too, turns out he's been screwing his jerk friend behind my back for the past three months." Kurt's answer broke Spencer's heart as she rocked her brother from side to side

"What an asshole, I am so sorry"

"That's when I knew it was time to come home, to be honest I've been wanting to come back ever since you told me about this A, but mom and dad kept making me stay longer and longer. Then I met Hunter and wanted to stay but the last few months he's been a totally different person he treats me terrible and now when I find out he's been sleeping with someone else, I was done. He begged me to stay, promised it was over and I told him the only thing that was over was us. I'm home Spencer and I am so happy to be home."

Spencer's emotions didn't know what to do. First she was pissed at Hunter for hurting Kurt, then she was so happy that Kurt was home, then she was scared because now he had a target on his back. Before she could respond the door to Kurt's room opened and shrieks of joy filled the room as Aria, Hanna and Emily all rushed to Kurt and pulled him into hugs of their own.

"I can't believe you're really back." Aria said as she held onto to Kurt far longer than anyone else

"Well I am, and I am thrilled to be back with you guys." Kurt responded before anyone else could speak Hanna beat them to it bringing up the subject that was on everyone's minds.

"I am thrilled you're back I love you and I miss you but you know you're most likely become a new target for A right?"

Kurt simply sighed and showed his sister and his friends his cell phone. They all gasped at the text message displayed on the screen.

** Welcome Home Kurt, It's going to be so much fun having the whole gang to fuck with instead of just the girls. You'll be hearing from me soon – A  **

"It's already happened and before you all freak out I'm not going to let this bitch ruin my life. We fight back, I know you've trying to take her down and now you have a new set of eyes to help with that." Kurt said before speaking again

"Also I broke up with Hunter as he was cheating on me and broke my heart so no we won't be hearing or seeing him anytime soon."

"Kurt I'm so sorry." Aria said as she know felt a deeper connection with Kurt as Ezra had betrayed her and killed their relationship in the process

"It sucks and it hurts but I won't stay with a cheater." Kurt replied

"You've always been the strong one, no one here will admit it but we could've really used you these last few months." Emily said as she pulled Kurt into her arms

"We're all strong Em, now that's enough of psycho texters and asshole boyfriends lets reconnect, get crazy I still have my fake ID so I can get us booze tonight." Kurt said with a wide smile, one that quickly fell when he saw the look on the four girls faces

"What? Please tell me you guys have stopped drinking."

"Fuck no it's not that!" Hanna exclaimed

"It's just we got roped into doing this bridal fashion show for Jessica DiLaurentis tonight." Spencer explained

"Is it still awkward as shit being around her?" Kurt asked quickly

"Yes, a million times yes but she's hurting and we just thought we would be nice." Hanna answered

"I understand, will our long lost brother be there?" Kurt asked Spencer and when she nodded yes Kurt quickly made up his mind

"I'll go with you guys, wait till it's over and then we can have some drinks and reconnect as I understand I have three significant others to meet, Aria I heard what Ezra did I am so sorry."

"You and I are pretty much in the same boat right now, if I need to talk you better listen." Aria said making it clear that she was joking about Kurt denying her talking about Ezra with him, he was always the one they came to when they had a problem. She came to Kurt minutes after discovering her dad with Meredith and he leant a sympathetic ear and Tequila.

"Of course well I know we are all having dinner in a few minutes and then I assume you have to go to this thing."

"Yes, you don't have to go if you don't want to." Spencer answered

"I'm going"

An hour later Kurt found himself in the arms of an hysterical Jessica DiLaurentis as she held him to her chest and rocked him.

"It's so good to see you Kurt! I am so glad you've moved back, you really did bring out the good in Alison, it was rare but whenever you were around she knew to behave herself. You were such a great person to have in her life." Jessica's speech broke into a sob but before Kurt could comfort her someone pulled her attention away and she left him alone in the tent with an apology and a promise for him to come by the house sometime that week. As Kurt began to look around he realized that there were several familiar faces sitting in the seats. The sighting of Jenna Marshall brought anger in his veins and just as he was making his way to her to tell her off a voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Kurt?"

This voice was very familiar, it belonged to someone who used to make his heart beat faster than normal. Turning quickly Kurt found Noel Kahn standing behind with a surprised look on his handsome face.

"Hey Noel"

"You're really here? This isn't just another dream?" Noel asked the shock of seeing Kurt must've pulled his walls down because the fact that Noel dreamt about him was both shocking and somewhat cute.

"I'm here, I moved back."

Once again he found himself being pulled into a tight hug and though he knew Noel had done some shitty stuff to his sister and friends he couldn't stop the warmth that filled his heart as he cautiously hugged the boy back.

"God I've missed you, you have no idea." Noel whispered into his ear before pulling back but still holding onto Kurt's frame as if he were afraid that if he let go Kurt would float away

"I missed you too, though I am not happy with how you've been treating my sister and my friends." Kurt responded leaving an ashamed look upon Noel's face

"Kurt I'm not proud of the things I did to them but I am trying to fix that, after you left I just kind of fell apart."

"Why is that Noel? Why did I mean so much to you yet you still wanted to keep us in the closet?" Kurt demanded

"Kurt I wasn't ready then, I was scared. I handled it badly, my parents were furious with me for breaking up with you and as you can guess they've been disappointed with my actions since you left." It was the truth, Kurt could always tell when Noel was lying and the shame on his face with completely genuine and it still hurt him to see that Noel was suffering.

"I can tell you telling the truth, Noel it's going to take time to win Spencer, Aria, Hanna and Emily over again not to mention Paige, Caleb and Toby who I don't know well but well enough that they are insanely protective of their girlfriends."

"I know that, trust me I do but Kurt it's just you're back now, I can't ignore you we have to talk, will you meet me at The Brew tomorrow morning?" The desperation on Noel's face broke any resolve Kurt had and after agreeing to meet him their went their separate ways. It was just as he turned to go to his seat that he ran into someone.

"Oh I am so sorry!" Just as he got a good look at who it was he lost the ability to speak

"It's fine Kurt, it's really good to see you." Jason replied before standing back up and bringing Kurt into a quick hug before pulling away. It should've been somewhat awkward yet it wasn't, truth is Jason had always been sort of a brother to him, even when he didn't know that he actually was his brother. The year that Kurt came out a couple of kids bullied him for a whole thirty minutes before Jason was in their faces threatening them and shutting them up for the rest of the year. The emotions were to strong and before Kurt thought he spoke.

"You're my brother." Jason only stared back with a small smile

"I'm aware, look I'm not trying to blow you off but this thing is about to start, I promise if you want I'll meet you and Spencer somewhere to talk. I may of be angry at your father at first Kurt, but I realized through hanging out with Spencer that I want her in my life and having already known you for the amazing person you are I want you in my life as well. I'm not saying things won't be tense from time to time Melissa isn't feeling the sibling love and your parents just treat me like a constant reminder of their failure so it won't always be easy." Kurt instantly cut Jason's rant off with three simple words

"I don't care, Jason I want you in my life as well, we will figure out somewhere to meet tomorrow afternoon, not morning for we will be drinking heavily tonight and won't be morning people." Kurt answered leaving Jason with a wide grin and a promise to text him tomorrow.

The show went off with only the issue of Spencer missing for several minutes leaving Kurt panicking as he ran through the wooded area screaming her name with Toby by his side. When they found her he hugged her tightly and wouldn't let go until she assured him she was fine. Two hours later the group of friends and their boyfriends and girlfriends were laughing about some story about their adventures together when they were smaller. Kurt was thrilled to find that he quickly clicked with Toby, Caleb and Paige and that his friends had found such amazing people to fall in love with. It also inspired him to believe that even though Hunter had broken his heart, the right person was out there willing to fix it.

** AN: Okay there is the first chapter! Chapter 2 will be out sometime tomorrow, please remember to leave your reviews! **


	2. Of Reconnecting & Confrontations

** AN: Okay guys here is chapter 2, I hope chapter 1 was good enough for you to return. I know I promised to have chapter 2 up shortly after chapter 1 but my mother had surgery on her knee the day I posted chapter 1. The past three weeks I've been taking care of her when I am not working. Chapter 3, I promise will be posted by Sunday evening. I have several other fics I am working on as well so after chapter 4 is updated it may be at least a couple weeks before chapters 5 is posted. This fic will be a total of 14 to 16 chapters. I also plan to write a Kurt/Jacob fic for Twilight, a Kurt/Stefan fic for Vampire Diaries, and a Kurt/Finnick fic for Hunger Games. Please bear with me I plan to have this fic as well as Kurt's Desires Met, A New Start, Odds In Our Favors (HG/Kunter fic), The Social Ladder and finally A Storm Is Coming (My Eclipse Kurtbastian fic) finished before I start anything else. Luckily this fic, A New Start and The Social Ladder are only 16 chapters so those should be finished by July 2nd of this year at the latest. There a possible sequels as well to this and A New Start. You must keep your reviews going. Anyway enjoy chapter 2! **

** FIC SUMMARY: Kurt Hastings is Spencer's twin brother who after being away for a year and a half has moved back to Rosewood hoping to heal a broken heart, he finds interest in Noel Kahn. While Kurt moves forward reconnecting his friendships with Aria, Emily and Hannah, dealing with a new love interest and reconnecting with his family he also begins to find himself the newest target of the mysterious A. Kurt vows to help his sister and their friends take down the person who has been hurting them since he's been gone while trying not to become A's newest victim. **

** TIMELINE:  ** This place takes during the events of the episode Unbridled which was the second to last episode of season 4. Therefore Jessica and Shana are still alive but not for long.

** CONTEXTS: **

** BOLD = TEXTS **

**_ BOLD ITALICS = MEMORIES  _ **

** CONNECTIONS WITH GLEE:  ** The only connection with Glee is that Kurt had been dating Hunter Clarington for three years and has come home heartbroken after learning that he had been cheating on Kurt. There will be appearances from any Glee characters other than Hunter later on in the story, I almost made the ex Sebastian but in my fics Sebastian is always a nice guy and most of my fics are Kurtbastian.

** WELCOME TO THE PARTY KURT (CH.2: OF RECONNECTING & CONFRONTATIONS) **

It was the morning after and Kurt was quietly walking down the steps leading to the front door. It had only been twenty minutes earlier that he had agreed to meet Noel at the brew and after making sure that all the girls were sound asleep he crept out. It was still fairly early so he thought he was home free until his mother's voice called out to him stopping him cold.

"Good morning baby, are you going somewhere?" Veronica asked her son as she approached him

"Morning mom, yeah I was going to head to The Brew for some coffee." Kurt replied though he could instantly see that his mother knew that there was more to the story. He also knew that she wouldn't let him leave without telling her so sighing he opened his mouth and explained.

"Don't tell Spencer or the girls but I am meeting up with Noel." Kurt waited for the gasp or the angered demands that Kurt stay away from Noel instead all he received was a hug.

"You broke up with Hunter didn't you?" Veronica whispered catching Kurt off guard

"What? Mom I.."

"I sensed it in your voice I'm assuming was the night you ended it, before when you would call you were always so full of life, that night it was like your soul was broken." Veronica explained as she pulled away yet still keeping the son she missed dearly the past year and a half in her arms. Kurt sighed again as he looked into his mother's eyes.

"I never could keep anything from you or dad, you guys are just too good."

Veronica laughed at that before going completely serious within seconds

"Kurt I know you're hurting, but don't forget Noel hurt you too, and he's been harassing your sister and your friends."

"Mom I will never forget that Noel hurt me, and all I can say is this is just a meet up for coffee not a date, and he's trying to change. You guys gave Toby a chance after this town labeled him a freak and look how well that turned out."

"You're absolutely right, by the way you would be an amazing lawyer with how fast you took to get out a rebuttal that made sense."

"Oh I know you and dad tell me almost every day, that's why I'm not interested there's no challenge."

With that he was out the door, waving at his mother's amused face before heading towards his car. He still found it odd that his parents bought him a car on his birthday when he wasn't even living in the states to drive it, but now it was fucking amazing. The 2014, black Jeep Wrangler was the car that he was secretly saving up for. Well he didn't have to save up for it anymore, it was his. It was as soon as he was driving towards The Brew that nerves kicked in and old memories came flying back.

" ** _You're such a liar Alison!" Kurt said laughing before taking his shot of tequila while trying to sneak a glance behind him to see if he really was being stared at_**

" ** _Kurt, I am telling you Noel Kahn is just as much into you as you're him. Just go talk to him!" Movement behind caught Alison's attention and her face broke out with a genuine smile, before Kurt could question it she was talking_**

" ** _Or you could wait for him to make the first move." She said before walking towards the backyard where the other girls had gone just minutes earlier._**

" ** _Hey Kurt." A voice said behind him and when Kurt turned he found himself face to face with his crush of two years Noel Kahn_**

" ** _Hey Noel, enjoying the party?" He asked before downing another shot of tequila_**

" ** _Not as much as you apparently, isn't that like your tenth shot of tequila?" Noel asked in amusement_**

" ** _Twelfth." Kurt corrected before offering one to Noel who took it and downed it as the same time as Kurt though the sound of him gagging and the cringe of his face gave him away_**

" ** _If you don't like it you shouldn't of taken the shot!" Kurt said and he watched Noel swallow with a disgusted look on his face_**

" ** _I was trying to be cool like you." Noel replied as Kurt handed him a glass of water_**

" ** _That's impossible, no one will ever be as cool as me and we all know it." Kurt teased Noel laughed at that before turning to Kurt with a look Kurt couldn't quite place due to the alcohol_**

" ** _That's more than likely true, hey can we talk in private before you leave tonight?" Being a Hastings Kurt was thoroughly trained in the poker face, so Noel had no idea that inside his head he was freaking out on the possibility of what this thing was._**

" ** _Of course, you're my favorite person here after my sister and my friends."_**

" ** _Well I'm honored, actually do you just want to talk a walk with me? We can talk now if you're okay with that."_**

**_ He knew if he were sober right now he would of made a fool out of himself but fuck it he was drunk and the hot guy he liked wanted to talk to him. _ **

" ** _Sure lets go" With that said both teens left the house and began walking the block. Kurt's mind raced as to what this was about it was then that he got an unexpected answer_**

" ** _I like you." Turning quickly toward the voice beside Kurt was stunned to find Noel so close to him, staring down at him with an intensity he had never seen on Noel_**

" ** _What?" He asked and stumbled a little when he tried to put some distance between them. Sighing deeply Noel looked at Kurt and once again repeated_**

" ** _I came out to my parents, my brother and Ben and Sean last week. I'm gay Kurt, and I like as more than a friend. I want to take you out on a date, a private one for now as I am not out to the entire school yet. What do you think?" Noel asked clearly quite nervous himself_**

**_ Kurt didn't think, he just did it. He walked up to Noel and brought the taller boy down to his lips, catching them in an intense kiss. Pulling away for air Noel grinned down at the brunette boy. _ **

" ** _So is that a yes?"_**

" ** _It's a fuck yes, kiss me again"_**

**_ That was it, that's what started their intense six month relationship. It was great at the beginning but then Noel kept coming up with reasons for not coming out. Kurt was done with them all, and quite frankly Rosewood in General. So when weeks passed and there was still no sign of Alison, Kurt packed his bags and left behind the world that held many memories. He began to tear up when was about to board his plane, it was then that he received a text message from Noel. _ **

** NOEL: Please don't do this, I love you **

** It was due to the anger that Kurt quickly typed back. **

** KURT: I gave you chance after chance and you just broke me in the end, I can't stay have a great life. **

Hours later Kurt was entering his grandmothers beautiful home, and being introduced to her neighbor's son Hunter Clarington. Several weeks later Kurt gave into Hunter's pleas for a date and found that it was one of the best nights he had in a long time. He honestly thought he had found his soul mate in Hunter and then it all changed. Hunter began hanging around this older kid known for doing hardcore drugs, he would skip class and accuse Kurt of cheating on him almost every day. In reality it was Hunter that had done the cheating, and once again Kurt's heart was broken. The situations were completely different Noel was a scared kid. Hunter was just a cheating asshole. It was with the honk behind him that he realized the light had turned green and just like that he was approaching The Brew's front door. As he walked in he barely had time to search for Noel before the boy was beside him.

"Hey I'm so glad you came." Noel said as he lead them to a table, two cups of coffee in hand Kurt smirked at the fact the Noel remembered his coffee order. As soon as Kurt sat down Noel started talking.

"I'm so sorry Kurt, for all of it, not fighting for us and how've I've treated Spencer and your friends are the biggest regrets of my life." Kurt saw the desperation in his ex's eyes for him to believe his words and Kurt did. He knew this was the Noel he fell in love with before him not the asshole Noel who broke his heart and had been helping terrorize his sister and friends.

"I believe you Noel, and as long as there aren't any more actions against Spencer, Aria, Emily and Hanna then we will be fine."

"I promise you there isn't, I'm done with them." That got Kurt's attention

"Who is them Noel? Do you know who this A is?"

"No! Believe me I wish I did, I was talking about the known players mainly Jenna Marshall."

"You mean you're ex?" Kurt asked with a sneer and Noel once again began rambling

"It was stupid Kurt, it was for appearances."

"Why though Noel? Jenna has always been a conniving bitch, I mean seriously everyone acts like Alison was so terrible but Jenna has always been just as bad, she faked being blind for fuck sakes!"

"She had something on me Kurt that's why!" Kurt's anger boiled at this, he always hated Jenna he saw her for the bitch she was and this pissed him off.

"What did she have on you?" He asked and he could see Noel didn't want Kurt to know

"No judgement here, just tell me." With that Noel sighed

"I have the same problem with pills as Spencer, just pain pills, Oxy to be specific. I got hurt last summer and they prescribed them, it didn't just take the physical pain away but the emotional one as well. I'm getting help for it and I've been clean for two months but half the time I was helping Jenna I was high because she paid me in pills. Crashing my car was my wake up call." Kurt stared as he took it all in, the shame displayed in both Noel's eyes and voice broke his heart. Reaching over he took Noel's hand stopping the taller boy from speaking all together as he stared at their locked hands.

"Hey it's okay. I mean your actions weren't but it really explains it. When they told me about all the stuff you were doing I knew there had to be a better reason other than you were just bitter at me for leaving or Alison because of something she may of done. Addiction an illness Noel and you're working on beating it. I'm proud of you." Kurt stopped talking when Noel took one of his hands in both of those, brought it up to his lips and kissed it

"I've fucking missed you so much." He whispered Kurt's heart was racing. All those feelings he swore he got over resurfaced with a kiss to his palm and some nice words.

"I missed you too."

"Kurt you don't have to lie to me I won't relapse because I was a dick and let the best thing in my life leave it broken because I was to big of a coward to admit to some strangers that I'm gay. I did by the way the whole town knows now. Everyone was very supportive which would of felt nice if it didn't confirm that there was nothing to be scared of and I would still have you." Kurt quickly cut him off

"Stop we're kids, and this country has shown that it's a legitimate fear to have. In the end it was good to get away for awhile."

"Don't take this the wrong way but I wish you would've stayed away, you're going to be her new target Kurt. She or he or they are fucking crazy and dangerous, those are two traits I want nowhere near you."

"Don't worry about me Noel, I'm a lot tougher than I look or sound. I knew I would be targeted if I came home and I didn't care."

"Kurt while I've always found your strength extremely HOT it's just going to put a bigger target on your back. I'm helping you with this, the girls may suspect our hate that I am helping but I don't care. That crazy bitch isn't going to touch you!" A spark of the old Noel came through and Kurt knew arguing would be pointless. Noel was extremely overprotective of Kurt, this also meant he would be spending quite a bit of time with Noel. Kurt was telling Noel the truth that he wasn't afraid of A, he did have one though. He feared he would fall back in love with Noel, and the way his heart and head were reacting was confirming it had a good chance of happening. It was also painfully obvious that Noel wanted Kurt back as more than a friend. Could he move on from Hunter so quickly? He had loved Hunter almost as much as he'd loved Noel when things were good. The last two months of their relationship had changed everything. Kurt missed the old Hunter, but he was done with the new one's shit. It was then that he decided he didn't know what would happen with Noel but he wanted the boy back in his life. Spencer and the girls would not be happy about it but they could get over it.

"Okay, thank you."

It was then that he noticed was glaring behind him before he could look a most disgusting voice spoke out.

"Well, well isn't this a sight for sore eyes?"

Turning quickly he instantly set eyes of Jenna Marshall and his blood boiled.

"Welcome home Kurt, and Noel congratulations of being so predictable he comes home yesterday and you've already found him to beg for him to give you chance like the pathetic loser you are." Before Noel could respond Kurt was standing, his face right in front of Jenna's and a furious glare on his face.

"Shut the fuck up psycho bitch! The only pathetic and disgusting person here is you. You want to talk pathetic? How about faking being blind, or providing a drug addict with drugs to get him to do your dirty work? Everyone in school always talked about how evil and manipulative Allison was when you were a fucking wolf in sheep's clothing. You're a sociopath parading around as a victim but that's done now. I am going to destroy you whether you associated with this A or not, by the time I'm done hopefully the police will be able to charge you with one of your several crimes. You see now? See that exit? Fucking use it"

Jenna and Noel both stared at Kurt in shock before Jenna came back with her shit eating grin.

"So we're going to be BFF's? Oh well, I'll be seeing you both around" With that she was gone and Kurt was sitting down across from a very amused Noel Kahn

"You're amazing you know that right?"

Before he could respond his phone signaled a text message had been sent. Kurt didn't hesitate before opening it and reading it to Noel.

"What a display of passion and strength, you're my shiny new toy bitch prepare to play,play,play. Well at least it won't be boring." After they shared a laugh the talked for several more minutes before Noel had to go to work. They parted ways at Kurt's car with Noel promising to call when he got off before pulling Kurt into a quick hug before hurrying off. Smiling at Noel's retreating figure Kurt quickly got back in his car and headed back home. He was thrilled to be back in Rosewood, he really was.

** AN: So there was chapter 2? Was it good? I tried really hard but I'm exhausted and I have a million things on my mind. Please leave your reviews. I have a very busy weekend so I am predicting chapter 3 will be up within a week at the latest. Don't forget to leave those reviews! **


	3. Brotherly Talks & She's Alive

** AN: Okay guys, I'm back with Chapter 3-4! I was having some personal issues but I'm back. Chapter 4 will be the end of season 4 with the showdown in Pittsburgh. I am trying to update as fast as I can but I am working on about six fic's at once so it takes time. Plus real life gets in the way. Anyway please remember to leave your reviews you guys are awesome! **

** FIC SUMMARY: Kurt Hastings is Spencer's twin brother who after being away for a year and a half has moved back to Rosewood hoping to heal a broken heart, he finds interest in Noel Kahn. While Kurt moves forward reconnecting his friendships with Aria, Emily and Hannah, dealing with a new love interest and reconnecting with his family he also begins to find himself the newest target of the mysterious A. Kurt vows to help his sister and their friends take down the person who has been hurting them since he's been gone while trying not to become A's newest victim. **

** TIMELINE:  ** This place takes during the events of the episode Unbridled which was the second to last episode of season 4. Therefore Jessica and Shana are still alive but not for long.

** CONTEXTS: **

** BOLD = TEXTS **

**_ BOLD ITALICS = MEMORIES  _ **

** CONNECTIONS WITH GLEE:  ** The only connection with Glee is that Kurt had been dating Hunter Clarington for three years and has come home heartbroken after learning that he had been cheating on Kurt. There will be appearances from any Glee characters other than Hunter later on in the story, I almost made the ex Sebastian but in my fics Sebastian is always a nice guy and most of my fics are Kurtbastian.

** WELCOME TO THE PARTY KURT (CH.3: BROTHERLY TALKS & SHE'S ALIVE) **

Kurt had just turned into the Hasting's driveway when he noticed Jason in the DiLaurentis's front yard motioning him over. Smiling brightly the boy quickly exited his car and walked over to his brother.

"Hey you're up early." Jason greeted as he motioned for Kurt to sit on the porch with him

"Yeah I was out meeting an old friend, I'm really glad to see you!" Kurt replied before turning to look inside and was surprised by the image of Jessica smiling brightly and waving which he quickly returned before turning back to Jason.

"She's thrilled we're spending time together if you didn't notice." Jason replied bringing a laugh from both boys it was then that Kurt noticed his father staring blankly back from the kitchen window. It was odd he should be furious with both his parents for keeping him a secret but he just couldn't not knowing how much Peter loved Kurt, Melissa and Spencer it must've of been the hardest thing he ever did.

"Yeah not sure if he's going to be fan of me spending time with my little brother and sister, but hey he had his chance. As for Melissa well I don't think we'll ever see eye to eye about being related." Jason responded brining Kurt's attention back and realizing the look of hurt on his older brother's face

"He'll get over it, they all well Spencer and I want you in our lives."

The news brought joy to Jason's heart. True he did grow up with a sister who he dearly loved but he could never shake this connection he had with the Hasting's children, Kurt in particular.

"Thanks it means a lot, trust me and I hope I don't offend you but Peter, Veronica and Melissa will never be my biggest fans. Though if I am being honest I could care less what they think, it's always been you and Spencer that I've never been able to shake." Jason explained before the sound of Kurt's cell signaled a text and once the screen revealed Noel's name his smile grew the biggest Jason had ever seen.

** NOEL: Hey I get off in a couple of house, I am coming by your house afterwards to face my firing squad and I need to share some vital information with you guys. **

Curiosity struck the pale boy as he quickly responded to a good time to show up, making sure it left him enough time to try and tame the girls.

"Noel Kahn huh?" Jason whispered with a smile as he leaned forward

"Yes Jason, I know you're not a fan but I can tell he's trying to change, and what happened in the past is in the past please keep it there." Kurt responded, the look on his face leaving no room for discussion.

"It's your life Kurt, sure he's been a major dick lately but that was while you were gone."

"So I've been told, but I'm sure you won't be surprised Jenna Marshall was quite the influence in all that behavior." Kurt said with a sneer one that Jason mirrored

"I hate that bitch, everyone talks shit on Alison but Jenna is no angel."

"She's far from it, she's so much worse than what Ali could be." Kurt whispered the sadness in their sister/friends disappearance and presumed death resurfacing

"Alison loved you Kurt, she really did in fact sometimes I think you're the only one she loved." Jason responded

"I loved her too, I always will." It was then that the front door opened and Jessica walked outside with a warm smile

"Hello Kurt, I must say I love seeing back, you simply must come over to dinner and bring Spencer. The four of us could have a lovely time." Though Spencer's invite seemed strained Kurt accepted before Jessica announced that she and Jason had somewhere to be. With a hug from Jessica and an even deeper hug from Jason the pale boy watched them drive off until the car was out of sight.

"What are you looking at?" Peter asked his son making Kurt jump a mile in the air

"Jesus dad!"

"Sorry was that Jason I saw you talking to?"

"Yes dad that was my older brother and whether you, mom or Melissa like it he's a part of Spencer and I's lives." Kurt said with finality before turning to walk towards his house Peter close behind him

"Kurt I don't mind the two of you spending time with him." His father responded as they walked through the front door revealing all of the girls as well as his mother, Melissa, Toby, Caleb and Paige all who seemed interested in the father son conversation.

"Good because I am going to make this clear to you, mom and Melissa. I will spend as much time with Jason as I want as well Spencer, right?" Kurt asked his sister who stood between a stunned Veronica and Melissa

"That's right." Melissa began to object but Kurt quickly silenced her before asking the girls and their significant others to join him upstairs. Once they made it inside Kurt quickly closed the door and told the girls about Noel joining them. The response was immediate Spencer, Toby, Caleb and Aria were completely against it yet Hanna and Paige didn't seem to care while Emily saw both sides.

"Kurt he's been going out of his way to make our lives hell why would we want him part of the team? Aria demanded

"Why don't we let him talk before we go on the defensive?" Paige asked, she honestly didn't much care for Noel but Kurt seemed like better judge of character than the rest of them.

Kurt smiled at Paige before explaining everything. He was relieved as he explained Noel's transformation and Jenna's manipulation most of them were coming around. The only hold out was he stubborn sister.

"This isn't to get back at Hunter is it?" Spencer asked and the anger in Kurt's eyes made he regret ever bring her brother's ex up

"Not at all, he's fucking changed and he's not the good of an actor. I saw the Noel I feel in love with and I know he wouldn't do anything to hurt me." Kurt explained it was then that he caught Hanna's reaction

"What's with the face Marin?" Kurt demanded

"This judgement isn't being clouded by your past with him is it? Or should I say future?" A voice behind Kurt both made him jump and answered for him

"While I may still hold some serious feelings for Kurt I just want to help." Noel answered to a group on untrusting eyes

"How can you possibly help?" Spencer demanded

"Before I answer that I think you guys should tell Kurt the truth about Alison." The room gasped and eyes bulged and wow what a big giveaway to a well-kept secret

"He has a right to know she was closer to him than any of you." Noel responded as he placed an arm across Kurt's chest and pulling him closer. Minutes of silence followed that felt like years and as Kurt searched each face the truth was written as clear as day.

"Alison's alive isn't she?" He demanded as he held onto to Noel, silence once again filled the room till Spencer's response brought the truth

"Yes Kurt she is, we saw her and I was going to tell you but we can't find her."

"I can." Noel responded and all eyes were on him waiting for him to continue

"She's in Pittsburgh, she's staying at a loft about a coffee shop, I can take you but I go with you I'm not leaving Kurt's side." He said with finality and realizing that they really had no other choice they all agreed to go with him each getting ready and heading to separate cars.

"I'm going with Noel the rest follow us." Kurt announced before he climbed into the car making it clear there was no room for anyone else.

Thirty minutes later a string of cars followed Noel who lead them towards their missing friend none knowing that inside the car Kurt had cuddled up to Noel and had fallen asleep. His heart warmed and before he realized it he was bring the boy closer and kissing his forehead. Yes this was going to be one hell of a trip but Noel Kahn had hopes that it would lead to more than one reunion, the hope was simply to protect and win the love of his life back.

Honestly it was a win, win yet he didn't think about just how much danger they were in. A few cars away Shana discreetly followed, the gun in her purse promised pay back and she would have it.


	4. Bullet Wounds & Confessions

** AN: So I had some down time and the thoughts just kept running through my head. So here is chapter 4! The trip and reunion with Alison isn't for another chapter, I am going to have to get caught up on chapter 5 to keep true to the show's history! Anyway here is chapter 4, if I still have this amazing energy Chapter 5 may be up in the next few days. Please remember to review!  **

** FIC SUMMARY: Kurt Hastings is Spencer's twin brother who after being away for a year and a half has moved back to Rosewood hoping to heal a broken heart, he finds interest in Noel Kahn. While Kurt moves forward reconnecting his friendships with Aria, Emily and Hannah, dealing with a new love interest and reconnecting with his family he also begins to find himself the newest target of the mysterious A. Kurt vows to help his sister and their friends take down the person who has been hurting them since he's been gone while trying not to become A's newest victim. **

** TIMELINE:  ** This place takes during the events of the episode Unbridled which was the second to last episode of season 4. Therefore Jessica and Shana are still alive but not for long.

** CONTEXTS: **

** BOLD = TEXTS **

**_ BOLD ITALICS = MEMORIES  _ **

** CONNECTIONS WITH GLEE:  ** The only connection with Glee is that Kurt had been dating Hunter Clarington for three years and has come home heartbroken after learning that he had been cheating on Kurt. There will be appearances from any Glee characters other than Hunter later on in the story, I almost made the ex Sebastian but in my fics Sebastian is always a nice guy and most of my fics are Kurtbastian.

** WELCOME TO THE PARTY KURT (CH.4: Bullet Wounds & Confessions)  **

"Keep running!" Kurt yelled to his sister and friends as they fled up the stairs away from the shooter. He had no idea how this had happened. One minute he was hugging his dead friend with tears streaming down his face, the next she was telling them what had happened. Then finally, it all came to a head when a bullet came sailing through the coffee houses window revealing a masked shooter aiming for them. They all moved into action and followed Alison as she lead them up the stairs and found themselves on the roof with nowhere to go. The only thing that brought Kurt any kind of comfort in this moment of terror was the fact that Noel wasn't with them. He had left them to reconnect and hadn't returned yet.

"Where the fuck are we going to go?!" Hanna screamed before the door the closed burst open again and the shooter stepped out. Without thinking Kurt launched himself at the person and struggled for several seconds before the gun went off and he felt a white searing pain in his shoulder. The girls didn't seem to notice as they took over trying to assault the shooter before having to give up when that person went propelling down the building.

It wasn't until he heard Spencer screaming his name that he realized that he was on the ground. Spencer had tried to pull him up but froze when he screamed in pain and the bullet wound was exposed.

"Oh my god, he's been shot!" Spencer screamed with tears in her eyes as she held her twin brother. Kurt was starting to lose consciousness the worried screams of his friends and sister filled his ears until finally the last thing he heard was Spencer's pleas.

"Kurt they're coming, stay with us Kurt! Please don't die, I love you! Stay with us!"

Several minutes later Kurt was rushed into the emergency room with the girls following closely behind. Spencer hadn't been able to get a hold of her parents but Melissa answered and with the news of Kurt her older sister immediately broke into panicked sobs.

"Melissa, listen to me they're taking him into surgery right now! You, mom, dad and Jason need to get here!" Spencer spoke into the phone jumping when she heard screams coming towards her. It was as she turned that she came face to face with the tear stained eyes on Noel Kahn.

"Is he okay? Please tell me he's okay!" Noel begged as he brought Spencer into a tight embrace

"He was shot in the shoulder, though he lost blood they're taking him into surgery right now." She explained before hearing Melissa's voice coming through the speaker

"Why the fuck do we need to bring Jason?" She demanded and that was all it took to piss Spencer off

"Kurt fucking asked us to, that's why! He's our brother get over it and get him here!" With that she hung up and turned back to Noel.

"Noel, the doctor's assured me he was going to be fine. He was very lucky that the bullet didn't hit him anywhere fatal, we all are." She said before once again breaking down. It was only seconds after the tears came that she once again found herself in Noel's arms.

"Thank god, Spencer. When I got the call from Alison my heart broke into a million pieces. All I could think while I drove here was I might lose him again before I ever got him back, only it would be for good and I just can't, I can't live without him." Noel's words were muffled by his tears but Spencer could see he meant every word. This boy loved her brother, he really did.

"You'll get him back Noel, you need to tell him and I know you'll get him back." Spencer replied before leading them towards the chairs in the waiting room, it was then that Noel noticed only Emily was there waiting with tears of her own as she spoke to Paige on the phone.

"Where is everyone?" Noel asked

"They went to track this fucker down, trust me I tried to stop them but they took off when I was talking to the doctor. They better be fucking safe!"

"They will be, I can feel it."

With that the three teenagers waited for news on either Kurt or the rest of the girls before finally the doors opened and Kurt's doctor walked out with a smile on his face.

"How is he?" Spencer asked quickly as Noel and Emily joined her in front of the doctor

"He's resting now, but we got the bullet out and we were able to give him some of the blood he had lost. He's a very lucky young man, he's going to have pain and I'll prescribe something for it but other than that his arm will be in a sling for a while. Other than that he should make a full recovery."

It was just as the doctor finished up with Spencer, Noel and Emily that the doors outside swung open and brought Melissa, Veronica, Peter, Jason, and his parents running towards Spencer and bringing her into a group hug. Before she had time to say anything the other girls returned as well and the look on their faces frightened her. Especially Aria's who just looked lost and scared.

"Is he still in surgery?" Veronica asked bringing Spencer out of her thoughts

"They just finished up, they said they were able to get the bullet out but that his arm will be in a sling for a while. He'll also be getting some pain meds but he should make a full recovery." Spencer explained which brought relief to them all before questions about who did this came rushing out of her parents mouths.

"We're not sure, they were in a mask but Kurt defended us, he saved us." Spencer answered which brought tears to both Veronica and Peter's faces. It was then that she noticed Alison was being hugged to death by her own parents and it seemed as though at least some good things came out of tonight.

Hours had passed and Kurt has finally woken up, and the doctor was allowing people to see him but not before one person in particular got to see him.

"He's asking for Noel?" The nurse asked the group and as all faces turned to the tall boy, it was quickly that he was given the okay to go in. That's all he needed before he rushed towards Kurt's room and quickly made his way inside crying out at the sight of the pale boy's smiling face.

"Hey you." Kurt whispered before he found himself being gently hugged by the sobbing boy

"Hey what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? Are you fucking serious? You could've been killed!" Noel exclaimed before sitting down and holding Kurt's hand.

"I could've lost you before I got to tell you.." He stopped mid-sentence not sure he should say it

"Say it Noel, tell me what?" Kurt asked quietly though his eyes told Noel that the other boy already knew what he was going to say.

"I love you, I fucking love you, I never stopped. Losing you was the worst thing that's ever happened to me and I know it's quick but I want you back Kurt! I want you back in my life as my boyfriend, I want to be able to kiss you whenever I want and I want to never let you go ever again. There it is, so what do you think?" Noel asked with tears in his eyes preparing himself for the rejection he knew was going to happen.

"Yes." Noel starred up at the smiling boy in shock, this was real, he was getting the love of his life back. His heart had never beat this fast before and before he knew what he was doing he had leaned forward and pushed his lips against Kurt's. Tears streamed down his face as the passion that had always come with kissing Kurt returned to his body as both boy's worked their lips and tongues against each other. God he had missed this, he was sure he would never get this back and here he was with the only boy who he would ever love, giving him a second chance. He wouldn't screw it up this time, because he knew that this was more than a high school romance. He was kissing his future husband, the other father of his children, the love of his life. He would never let go, well except maybe for air. Pulling away his leaned his head against Kurt's and thanked him over and over again.

"Don't thank me Noel, I love you too and I never stopped either." Kurt whispered

** AN: Finally an update right? Well I've had a lot of distractions lately. I can't promise I'll update quickly all the time but the reviews really do help! I want to get chapter 5 up by Sunday. Please let me know what you think! **


	5. Questions & Confessions

**AN: I’m back after several months! Sorry for the delay if you checked my page you know I broke my computer and I just got a new laptop as my birthday present. I am updating all my fics this week so don’t expect more than one chapter for each fic this week. Please remember to leave your reviews and let me know what you think.**

**FIC SUMMARY: Kurt Hastings is Spencer's twin brother who after being away for a year and a half has moved back to Rosewood hoping to heal a broken heart, he finds interest in Noel Kahn. While Kurt moves forward reconnecting his friendships with Aria, Emily and Hannah, dealing with a new love interest and reconnecting with his family he also begins to find himself the newest target of the mysterious A. Kurt vows to help his sister and their friends take down the person who has been hurting them since he's been gone while trying not to become A's newest victim.**

**TIMELINE:** This place takes during the events of the episode Unbridled which was the second to last episode of season 4. Therefore, Jessica and Shana are still alive but not for long.

** CONTEXTS: **

**BOLD = TEXTS**

**_BOLD ITALICS = MEMORIES_ **

**CONNECTIONS WITH GLEE:** The only connection with Glee is that Kurt had been dating Hunter Clarington for three years and has come home heartbroken after learning that he had been cheating on Kurt. There will be appearances from any Glee characters other than Hunter later on in the story, I almost made the ex-Sebastian but in my fics Sebastian is always a nice guy and most of my fics are Kurtbastian.

** WELCOME TO THE PARTY KURT (CH.5: Questions & Confessions) **

Two days had passed since the shooting and Kurt was finally being discharged in a couple of hours. He still didn’t know what went down with Shana but from how his friends were acting he could only guess that it wasn’t good. Veronica and Peter had both slept in his hospital room both nights he had to stay, though they could’ve stayed in their nice hotel room they wanted to be near their son.

He had told all his friends and family that he was back together with Noel and after how much Noel showed that he cared for Kurt they accepted it. Some were still a bit suspicious of him mostly Hannah and Aria but they would have to get over it. Melissa warned Noel that if he hurt Kurt again it would be him in the hospital and everyone knew she was dead serious.

So that’s how Kurt found himself laying in a hospital bed with his boyfriend holding his hand as he sat in the chair right next to him. Both boys while still shaken up from the shooting were both extremely happy that they had found their way back to each other. Noel had even called his parents and had let them known and even though they were thrilled about their son and brother getting the love of his life back, they were also upset by Kurt’s shooting.

Eric had even threatened to come down and find the fucker who did and make them pay. Truly touched that they still cared about him Kurt promised to come by for dinner that weekend and catch up. It was just as his thoughts continue to run wild that he found a pair of lips of his own bringing him out of his daze. Surprised at first, then when he realized he knew those lips he kissed back. It was electric, it was passionate and it was everything both boys had been missing while Kurt was in Paris. Pulling away when air became needed Kurt simply looked into the laughing eyes of his boyfriend.

“Well hello to you too.” He said with a wide smile

“Sorry I can see the giant brain of yours running a mile a minute, figured it needed a break.” Noel replied before placing a quick peck to Kurt’s lips

“Well thanks for that, feel free to do it again whenever you want.”

Kurt’s response brought nothing but happiness to Noel’s heart and once again he felt like crying.

“God Kurt you have no idea how happy you’ve made me giving me another chance” Noel whispered as he gripped his boyfriend hand a little tighter than usual

“We’ve made each other happy, don’t think it’s just me.” Kurt replied

 Before Noel could get another word in Kurt’s door opened allowing two very familiar people to Noel to enter Kurt’s room. Noel was immediately on guard for whatever bomb was about to be dropped and he would make damn sure that neither of these so called detectives would upset his boyfriend.

“Good Morning Kurt, I’m glad you’re okay.” The woman said as the man actually had the nerve to look Kurt up and down with lust leaving a seething Noel ready to pummel the asshole who was eye fucking his boyfriend.

“Thanks, do I know you?” Kurt asked with a level of suspicion

“No you’ve never met either of us, your sister and your friends know us very well however, I’m detective Tanner and this is my partner Detective Holbrooke” Tanner answered

“Right you’re the ones who were harassing my sister and my friends about Alison’s disappearance, can’t say I’m sorry I missed that what with you being so obviously wrong.” Kurt replied with a glare making the detectives realized he wasn’t to be messed with

“Right well, Spencer and your friends do have a tendency of somehow always being in the middle of this investigation. We were only trying to get answers.”

“Harassing and accusing innocent teenagers is no way to go about doing that detective.”

Kurt’s response made both of the detective freeze for a moment before bursting out in laughter. Noel and Kurt shared a look before Noel was done with whatever this was.

“Something my boyfriend say funny to you?” He asked glaring right at Holbrook

“No, it’s just he really is a Hastings isn’t he?” Holbrook shot back

“Look what do you want?” Kurt asked clearly getting annoyed

“Easy tiger we just need to ask some questions” Holbrook answered while once again checking Kurt out

“About the shooting? Fine fire away just knows if this gets confrontational I’ll be calling my parents right away.”

With that said both Holbrook and Tanner sat down and truly looked at the feisty and intelligent boy in front of them. He was a Hastings through and through, they thought he would be shaken having been nearly killed only two days ago but no, here sat a strong young man ready to take on the big bad detectives all by himself.

“It’s really just two or three, the first would be did you know Alison DiLaurentis was alive before you met with her two days ago?” Tanner asked quickly

“No I didn’t, and neither did Spencer or any of the other girls, next question.” Kurt responded

“Did you get a good look at the shooter?”

“No we were running for our lives, and they were wearing a mask. Yes, I fought with them but I didn’t see their face.”

” Last question, what do you think really happened to Alison that night?”

Before he could answer the door swung open and Veronica and Peter stormed in with Spencer and Melissa by their side.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Veronica demanded as she made her way to her son, standing in front of him as if to protect him from the detectives

“Mrs. Hastings we’re asking your son some questions about the shooting.” Tanner tried to explain but Peter quickly cut her off

“You’re unbelievable, he was shot, he could’ve died and you’re in here badgering him without his parent’s notification.”

“Not to mention you don’t have jurisdiction here, now get out.” Veronica added before quickly rushing Tanner and Holbrook out before slamming the door.

“I’m calling the station and reporting their asses.” Veronica hissed as she made her way over to Kurt and gently hugged him

“Are you okay?” She whispered

“I’m fine mom, they just asked a couple of questions, their annoying but I’m fine.” He replied as he hugged her back

“You’re going to be staying home from school all next week, Spencer as well I want both of taking it easy for a few days.” Peter announced and his tone made it clear there was no point in arguing

“Hey who knew all it took for us to skip school was for you to be shot?” Spencer asked with a playful

“Spencer that’s not funny!” Melissa yelled as she stood at the other side of Kurt with tears in her eyes

“He could’ve…” Melissa couldn’t finish her sentence before a sob broke out, instantly everyone felt the pain and fear she was dealing with

“Melissa, I’m fine please don’t cry.” Kurt said as he brought his oldest sister into a loose hug

“Don’t ever fucking do something like that again, I love you, I need you around.” Melissa whimpered into his shoulder

Not long after that their hug became a group hug with Noel involved as well. It signified how much Kurt meant to all of them and the wounded boy couldn’t feel more loved.

The day passed quickly and before they knew it they were back in Rosewood and entering their house. Before Kurt could make it up to his room with Noel a voice stopped him.

“Kurt, I need to talk to you” Aria said as she entered the living room through the kitchen. Kurt looked to his boyfriend and then to Spencer. They knew what he was about to learn and it was obvious Aria wanted to speak alone so he led her upstairs to his room and closed the door.

“What’s going on Aria?” He asked as soon as the door was locked when he turned through he wasn’t prepared to see his friend in tears

“I killed her Kurt.” She said with a sob, before running into his arms and holding on tight. He held her for several minutes until she finally calmed down and he had her sitting on his bed once again holding her.

“Who did you kill?” He asked knowing right away that if she didn’t have to kill this person she wouldn’t have

“Shana, she was the one who shot you. She was going to kill the other girls, I had to do it.” She explained though the shame was present on her face

“Aria of course you had to, she didn’t give you a choice.” Kurt replied as he hugged his friend tighter

“I keep going back and thinking maybe I could’ve found another way…” Kurt quickly cut her off

“She didn’t give you a choice, she shot me, she was going to kill our friends and you, there was no choice it was self-defense.”

“Then why do I feel so awful?” Aria asked with another sob. Kurt allowed her to cry it out till there were no more tears before making her face him and answering.

“Because you’re you, Aria you’re the most compassionate one out of all of us. You run on your emotions but you can’t let those emotions label you as a bad person or a murderer because some crazy bitch didn’t give you any other way out. Her death is HER fault not yours, do you hear me?” He asked with the same tone Peter used to make it clear there was no arguing with him

“I suppose; I don’t know how to live with this Kurt.”

“You let us help you, we will get you through this and in time you’ll finally see that what you did was what you had to do.”

With that they hugged again for several minutes, neither one willing to let the other go. It wasn’t until both their phones went off at the same time that they let go of one another. Looking at each other they knew who the sender was before looking at the text.

**Kurt’s been shot and Aria’s a killer, what happened that night is not nearly as bad as what I have in store for you.**

**A**

**AN: Yay chapter 5 is out! What did you think? Please leave a review. Chapter 6 should be out by November 22 nd. ** 

 

 


	6. Family Ties & Satan's Party

**AN: Yes, I am finally back! As you guys know I am working on several fics at once, and I tend to make sure all are updated before continuing with updates for one fic. Please be patient with me as I am working on about 10 fics right now. Anyway please remember to review!!! Merry Christmas early!!**

**FIC SUMMARY: Kurt Hastings is Spencer's twin brother who after being away for a year and a half has moved back to Rosewood hoping to heal a broken heart, he finds interest in Noel Kahn. While Kurt moves forward reconnecting his friendships with Aria, Emily and Hannah, dealing with a new love interest and reconnecting with his family he also begins to find himself the newest target of the mysterious A. Kurt vows to help his sister and their friends take down the person who has been hurting them since he's been gone while trying not to become A's newest victim.**

**TIMELINE:** This place takes during the events of the episode Unbridled which was the second to last episode of season 4. Therefore, Jessica and Shana are still alive but not for long.

** CONTEXTS: **

**BOLD = TEXTS**

**_BOLD ITALICS = MEMORIES_ **

**CONNECTIONS WITH GLEE:** The only connection with Glee is that Kurt had been dating Hunter Clarington for three years and has come home heartbroken after learning that he had been cheating on Kurt. There will be appearances from any Glee characters other than Hunter later on in the story, I almost made the ex-Sebastian but in my fics Sebastian is always a nice guy and most of my fics are Kurtbastian.

** WELCOME TO THE PARTY KURT (CH.6: Family Time & Satan’s Party) **

The morning after Kurt was released from the Hospital he found himself sitting outside his house, staring at the cars as they drove by. Thoughts flooded his mind as he kept thinking over what Aria had told him last night and what A had promised. Spencer and Melissa were still asleep and his parents had left an hour ago to take care of some things before returning home. Alison was home but clearly not up either and Noel and his other friends were back at school. It was Thursday morning and upcoming parent teacher conferences would lead to school being let out early today and a four-day weekend for the students of Rosewood High. Until then Kurt was on his own or so he thought until a voice behind him made him jump in fear.

“Wow Kurt, I’m so sorry, are you okay?” Jason asked as he helped his brother up, Kurt’s fear quickly left as soon as he realized he wasn’t in any danger. Shaking his head of any thoughts of A, the brunette boy simply smiled hoping he could fool his brother

“Aside from you scaring the shit out of me I’m fine, what are you doing out? I thought you would’ve been with Alison.” He answered and though Jason seemed to except the answer Kurt could see his brother didn’t completely buy it

“Mom and Dad are hovering over her like a hawk, I needed some air and I wanted to see you.” He answered

“About what exactly?” Kurt asked though the look Jason was giving him answered that for him

“How about the fact that you were shot?”

“Jason, honestly I’m okay.” Kurt replied only to have his brother cut him off catching him by surprise

“OKAY? How the fuck can you be okay? Fuck Kurt, I thought I was going to lose you we all did.” Jason screamed catching the attention of a couple of neighbors walking by. Once Kurt gave them the sign that he was okay he quickly turned back to his brother who looked like he was holding back tears. Yet before Kurt could talk Jason was speaking again this time in a whisper.

“I’m sorry for yelling, it’s just you scared me. I know we’re just figuring out how to be brothers, but you matter to me Kurt.” The words and the fact that Kurt could tell just how sincere Jason was being touched his heart and lead him to pull the older boy into a tight hug.

“You matter to me too Jason. You do just as much as Melissa, Spencer and my parents, you’re my brother and I will always make time for you don’t forget that. I’m sorry I scared you but they would’ve shot Spencer, Alison and my friends if I hadn’t stepped in. I had to, please understand.” Kurt whispered into Jason’s shoulder and it wasn’t even a second after he spoke that Jason was replying.

“Jesus Kurt, of course I understand. I just wish you could’ve been spared the pain of being shot is all. You’re very brave but you need to protect yourself as well as the ones you love.” He said as he pulled away yet kept Kurt in his arms

“I know that and I’ll do better.”

“Good, now that we’re done with that there is one more thing we should discuss.” Jason said with a smirk and Kurt knew that the other subject had to be Noel. Smiling widely at his older brother he moved out of his embrace before walking over and leaning on the railing to the house.

“What would that be?” He asked playing stupid, yet Jason knew that while Kurt was many things stupid would never be one of them

“Oh I don’t know how about your relationship with Noel Kahn?” Jason asked with a matching smirk as he walked over and stood right next to his little brother, watching as the young boy’s smile grew before addressing his older brother

“That’s nothing for you to worry about Jason, he makes me happy and he loves me. You of all people saw just how much while they were operating on me, did you not?” Kurt asked challenging Jason to say something to challenge what he knew was true yet the older boy simply continued smiling before answering Kurt.

“I did, and while I am thrilled for you, he better not hurt you again.” Jason warned which Kurt waved off instantly

“He won’t Jason, he promised.” Jason seemed appeased by this news but he still felt the threat from the older brother should be out there just in case Noel tried to break that promise.

“Good, if he does though I’ll break his legs” Kurt laughed off the threat but knew deep down if it came down to it Jason would act on his words. He however had no doubt that Noel would do everything he could not to fuck up their relationship this time. Just then Jessica was calling Jason back home and a text came through Kurt’s phone making both boys say goodbye and promise to meet up soon. Once Jason was gone Kurt walked through his front door while looking at the text and smiling.

**NOEL: Hey babe, apparently your friends and their significant others are going to your house after school, I’ll be coming too so we will see you, Spencer and Alison then!**

Sending a text back that he couldn’t wait Kurt laughed before walking to the kitchen as Melissa walked down the stairs.

“What’s got you so happy?” She asked as she joined her brother in the kitchen

“Just my awesome boyfriend is all.” He replied while pulling out things he would need to make breakfast, his older sister helping as she sprayed the pans down they would need to make the eggs and setting the oven for the bacon.

“Boyfriends are awesome aren’t they?” Melissa asked as Kurt handed her the bacon a smile of her own growing on her face

“Indeed, I’m guessing things with you and Wren are going well?” Kurt asked catching his sister off guard as she stared at him in shock

“How did you know I was seeing Wren again?” Melissa asked getting a playful smirk from Kurt

“I may have overheard you talking to him last night when you thought I was asleep.” He replied making his sister’s shock turn to amusement before bursting out in laughter before pulling him into a gentle hug

“You little shit, only you would get away with that.” She said before pulling away and continuing to help make breakfast

“So how are you feeling today?” Melissa asked as she placed the bacon in the oven and turned to her brother who was flipping the eggs on the stove with his good arm.

“I’m a little sore, but the pain meds are helping with that, other than that fine.” He replied

“Glad to hear it, oh look who’s finally decided to wake up!” Melissa announced as Spencer walked down the stairs and took over flipping pancakes on the griddle for Kurt.

“Hey I get to sleep in, I’m taking advantage of that.” Spencer said paying attention not to burn the pancakes. Just then the front door opened and their parents walked in with wide smiles and a glint in their eyes that only meant that they were hiding something and judging by the mirrored look in Melissa’s eyes she was in on it.

“So what are we hiding from Spencer and I today?” Kurt asked as each member of the Hasting’s family was served breakfast

“What makes you think we’re hiding anything honey?” Veronica asked trying to play innocent but the smirk once again grew on her face

“The smirks on yours, dad’s and Melissa’s faces are a good indicator.” Spencer answered for her brother making her parents and Melissa laugh

“I guess you two we’ll just have to go in the back after breakfast and see.” Peter answered with a wink getting both twin’s curiosities raised and getting them to eat quickly before running outside and screaming in delight at what was in the backyard waiting for them.

They heard laughter behind them and they kneeled down and pet the Husky puppies at their feet. A grey boy husky with a blue leash with the name Kurt in sharpie in it jumped in the boy’s arms while another boy puppy this one black with a leash that had Spencer’s name written on it licked her face.

“Oh my god, they’re amazing!” Kurt said while holding the puppy the was clearly meant to be his in his good arm

“I know; I can’t believe we finally get new dogs!” Spencer laughed as her dog continued to lick their face. When they were kids the Hasting children had a Husky Named Becks who loved each of the children equally as they loved him. However, towards the time of Alison’s disappearance and Kurt’s leaving Becks grew old and eventually passed away. All three of the children plus their parents were devastated and weren’t ready for a new dog.

Melissa however grew lonely after Ian’s death and ended up getting two German Shepard’s which prompted Spencer to beg for a dog of her own. Both of her parents agreed that she wasn’t ready as she was constantly busy with school or off with her friends but their son getting shot changed all that. These kids needed protection and Melissa and Peter were going to make sure they got it along with some happiness if a protector and friend for each of them.

“So any idea on what their names are?” Veronica asked her children, which lead to the twins thinking it over and after several minutes finally deciding on the names of their dogs.

“Skye, how about it boy are you a Skye?” Kurt asked the puppy who barked in response before licking the boy’s face signaling it agreed with the name.

“Nice choice son, what about you Spencer?” Peter asked as Spencer held her dog in her arms and like Kurt stared it down before deciding on his name

“Remy, his name is Remy.” She said and once again everyone approved on the name choice. Hours later Kurt and Spencer were placing their dog’s collars and name tags on as well as placing the bigger collars up in their rooms. It seemed that the dogs understood who they were meant for as Skye stayed close to Kurt while Remy lay in Spencer’s lap.

“This is so fucking cool.” Kurt said just as a shadow fell upon him and Stone and a voice followed

“Looks like our parents think alike.” Alison said as she walked around Kurt with a German Shepard puppy in her arms.

“Meet Nico, and what are these guy’s names?” She asked sitting down next to Kurt and placing Nico in the middle of Skye and Remy. All three puppies played well with each other and Alison gave her approval on their names just as three cars pulled up and their friends and their significant others walked towards them, Noel among them.

“Hey babe, I see your parents went through on getting you guys some dogs.” Noel said before pulling Kurt into a heated kiss, as their lips locked they could hear everyone giving the puppies attention before Spencer’s voice was pulling them from their own reality.

“As hot as it is to see you guys go at it; Hanna here was telling us about something.” Spencer before leaning into Toby’s lap

“Sorry guys, what’s up Han?” Kurt asked giving the blonde his full attention

“Well we all found out at school but it seems Jenna is throwing a party this weekend, and as creepy as it is we’re all invited.” She said with a shiver

“What the fuck?” Kurt asked as Spencer and Alison looked around in shock

“We know, but she says it’s a welcome back for Alison as well as a get better Kurt party.” Paige continued with a disgusted face

“She’s obviously up to something.” Aria added

“Who else is invited?” Spencer asked

“The whole class pretty much, look it maybe a trap but it may give us some answers as well.” Caleb answered as he worked on his lap top. Looking around Kurt found that everyone seemed to come to the same conclusion.

“We have to go.” He said catching most by surprise

“Babe there’s no reason for you to go, you should rest I’ll stay with you.” Noel responded and most seemed to agree but Kurt didn’t and he wouldn’t be seen as weak.

“No I’m going, we’re all in this together. We’re doing this together.” He said with a look that read there wasn’t any changing his mind. The group gave in and agreed to meet at Emily’s house before going to the party they were all about to go inside when all their phones went off with a text.

**A: A party celebrating you? HOW FUN! Count me in and I plan to bring some surprises bitches!**

**AN: Okay so there we have chapter six! So what did you think? Not my best work but next chapter will be much better! Please remember to leave your reviews and have yourself a MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!**

 


	7. Party Foul

**AN: Hey guys! Finally, back with a new update, can I just say your reviews are awesome? I am so into this fic and I actually plan to do another PLL/Glee, Kurt crossover with the pairing be Kurt and Mike. Kurt will still be a Hastings but he’ll be Spencer’s younger brother, anyway that should be out by March. Anyway please remember to leave your awesome reviews!!**

**FIC SUMMARY: Kurt Hastings is Spencer's twin brother who after being away for a year and a half has moved back to Rosewood hoping to heal a broken heart, he finds interest in Noel Kahn. While Kurt moves forward reconnecting his friendships with Aria, Emily and Hannah, dealing with a new love interest and reconnecting with his family he also begins to find himself the newest target of the mysterious A. Kurt vows to help his sister and their friends take down the person who has been hurting them since he's been gone while trying not to become A's newest victim.**

**TIMELINE:** This place takes during the events of the episode Unbridled which was the second to last episode of season 4. Therefore, Jessica and Shana are still alive but not for long.

** CONTEXTS: **

**BOLD = TEXTS**

**_BOLD ITALICS = MEMORIES_ **

**CONNECTIONS WITH GLEE:** The only connection with Glee is that Kurt had been dating Hunter Clarington for three years and has come home heartbroken after learning that he had been cheating on Kurt. There will be appearances from any Glee characters other than Hunter later on in the story, I almost made the ex-Sebastian but in my fics Sebastian is always a nice guy and most of my fics are Kurtbastian.

** WELCOME TO THE PARTY KURT (CH.7: Party Foul)  **

Before anyone really knew it the night of Jenna’s party had arrived and while most of Rosewood High was excited for a party full of booze in a fancy lake house, Kurt and his friends couldn’t be dreading it more.

“Why are we going to this party again?” Paige asked him as he walked Skye around the block. Kurt really liked Paige, they had quickly hit it off and became running and walking buddies. Sometimes Toby or Emily would join them but for the most part it was just the two of them

“Aria thinks that Jenna is connected to A, she thinks she was working with Shana which makes her crazier than even we thought.” Kurt said as he smiled seeing Noel’s car driving down the block, stopping when he got to Kurt and Paige.

“Where are you guys going?” He asked getting out and pulling Kurt into a quick kiss

“Daily walk, plus I needed a break from Spencer and Toby’s make out session.” He replied just then Alison appears as if out of thin air by Paige’s side

“I hear that, they’re very PDA when they’re in your yard.” She said with a smile

“Jesus you make no sound when you walk” Paige says as she tries to calm herself down from the jumping in shock at Alison’s quick appearance

“It came in handy when I was away” Alison replied before turning and staring down the street, following her line of sight Kurt caught Mona walking towards them

“What the fuck does she want?” Paige asked with a scowl

“Maybe she wants to try and kill one of us again.” Alison replied before addressing Mona as she made it the them and stopping only a few steps away

“Why the fuck did you come back?” She demanded staring directly at Alison with nothing but hate

“I didn’t realize it was any of your business.” Alison replied making the shorter girl grow even angrier

“Things were fine when you were gone, you should’ve stayed dead.” Mona hissed before Alison could respond it was Noel who stepped in front of her and glared at Mona

“How were things good? You mean when you were A and tried to kill Spencer?” The question actually got a look of shame from the tiny brunette before she turned to Kurt

“I always liked you, you were the only one who was nice to me, I am sorry for what I did to Spencer but if you think bringing her back into your life would make it easier, you were dead wrong.” She said before turning and walking away

“Well that was pleasant” Alison said before turning to Kurt

“I’m going to go get ready, I’ll see you guys in a bit.” With that she too walked away leaving Kurt, Paige, Noel and Skye to walk back to the Hastings house.

“I don’t know about you guys but I plan on having a couple of drinks before we go to Satan’s party.” Kurt said walking to the garage where there was a fridge used only for booze.

“Count me in.” Paige said

Kurt quickly pulled a bottle of Patron out and some limes out of the fridge before walking to the kitchen and lining up four shot glasses with tequila before cutting the limes into wedges. Spencer walked down the stairs seconds later, accepted the shot and threw it down her throat with Kurt, Paige and Noel.

“We’ll need A LOT of this to get through the night.” Spencer said as Emily, Hanna, Toby, Caleb and Alison walked through the front door. After a few more shots, the group made their way into Caleb and Aria’s cars as they decided not to drink. 

Kurt couldn’t help but notice how on edge Aria was as she drove to the house. Reaching over he grabbed her hand and squeezed it making her look at him briefly.

“I love you.” He said with a smile that she returned

“I love you too.”

Minutes later the group was walking into Jenna’s house, Kurt had barely walked through the front door before someone was grabbing him in a hug and spinning him around. Laughing when he recognized he turned to his attacker as soon as his feet where back on the ground.

“Hey Benny.” He said with a wide smile

“Kurt, dude you have no idea how much I’ve missed you. Well not as much as Noel, oh heard you guys are back together, that’s awesome!” Ben said with excitement

Laughing at the boy Kurt began to speak until a voice stopped him cold in his tracks.

“Glad you guys could make it.” Jenna whispered in his ear, smiling as Kurt shot her a disgusted look

“Why’s that Jenna? Want to blackmail one of us?” Kurt asked making the girl only smile wider

“You know Kurt for such a smart guy you can be really stupid, have fun living your fairytale with Noel while it lasts.” Before Kurt could ask her what she meant a group of guys separated them and she was gone. It was then that a text came through.

**Well if it isn’t the blind leading the blind, you’re going in circles and Aria’s this close to being revealed as a murderer, what to do, what to do? – A**

“Hey are you okay?” Spencer asked as she and Noel walked over to him, witnessing his encounter with Jenna from the other side of the room

“Fine, she’s just as crazy as she’s ever been” He replied

“She’s dangerous Kurt, don’t underestimate her.” Noel said

“Look she didn’t say anything about Shana, and A is texting us so they might be here. Just look around for some creeper asshole that would hang with Jenna.” Kurt said before grabbing Noel’s arm and leading him through the kitchen, Spencer on their heels and Emily and Caleb soon joining them.

“I lost Aria, has anyone seen her?” Emily asked as they tried to find the girl in the crowd

“Not since we got here, wait where’s Jenna?” Hanna asked as she noticed the blind girl was also missing

Just then a scream was heard and people were running out the door. Kurt followed Noel and Spencer followed close behind. Once they got to where people were huddled around they were horrified to find Jenna lying motionless in the water and Aria covered in mud.

“What the fuck happened?” Kurt demanded as he ran to Aria

“Someone was chasing me in the woods. I didn’t see what happened to Jenna.” She replied shaken once again all their phones went off with yet another taunt.

**Sorry Aria guess you won’t get that heart to heart with Jenna after all. Just a reminder I could take all of you bitches out with a snap of my fingers. – A**

**AN: Alright guys there is your update? Like it? Don’t like it? Let me know!!!!**


End file.
